In Another World with Eight High School Prodigies
by DewElr
Summary: An Isekai Wa Smartphone and High School Prodigies, and pseudo crossover with Food Wars. A year after Touya arrived, Eight high School Prodigies has entered the world through being summoned.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Tsukasa Mikogami despite being in high school, he has become the most high esteem politicians

Ringo Ohoshi, despite being in high school, she became the top inventor

Aoi Ichijo despite being in high school, she is consider the world's finest swordsman

Keine Kanazaki, despite being in high school, is considered one of the world's best doctors, including extending the human lifespan.

Masato Sanada, a young wealthy and successful businessman, even though he's in high school, has become the world's successful entrepreneur.

Prince Akatsuki, an illusionist who mastered every art form of magic, despite being in high school, he became the most acclaimed magician

Shniobu Sarutobi even though in high school, she became the world's greatest journalist

Soma Yukihara even though he's in high school, he became the world's greatest master chef

Few days later, somewhere far from their native land, fate of the eight people will somehow intertwined, and form a new chapter in their lives

Xxxxxxx

(Freyajagard, New World)

Tsukasa wakes up in an unknown location with stitches in his face. Tsukasa looked up to see a green-haired lady, she had pointy ears which mean she's most likely to be an elf.

"I'm so glad you awake, thank goodness"

"What's going on? Where am I?" Then Tsukasa sat up quickly feeling pain

"You shouldn't try to me, you are badly hurt" the elf said

"Hurt,...oh the plane"

(Flashback)

The plane went emergency mode. Sirens made looping sounds as the 8 braced for a rough landing impact. "Oh shit are we gonna die?" Akatsuki asked

"Chances are very moderate" Ringo said

"I'll never beat my father in a chef contest" Souma said while panicking

"Here gose nothing" Tsukasa said as they closed their eyes for impact.

"BOOOM" The plane crashed as it was torn into sliced pieces, but a miracle was achieved that all eight of them were lying unconscious. The nearest village ran to see what was that loud sound and they saw what they thought was a skeleton of a bird on fire.

(Present day)

"Wait what about the other 7 people" Tsukasa put his hands onto the elf's shoulder "are they still alive? Tell me where they are?"

The elf just smiled "No need to worry" The elf point at the direction that all of his 7 friend were laying in bed "There were eight including you. Don't worry they will recover"

"Thank goodness" Tsukasa said as he put his hands down as he lay down

"You seem to worry about them"

"It's my duty of a public official to worry about it's citizens….forgive me but my name is Tsukasa Mikogami I hope i'm not being to forward but what's your name?" he asked the elf

The elf responded "my name is Lyrule"

"It was very generous of you to bring all of us here..thank you"

"I couldn't just leave you folks lying around. It's customary for us mountain folks to help one another..oh I forgot I have something for you"

Lyrule brought back some soup for Tsukasa to eat so he can recover fast Lyrule began feeding him like mother and son type of thing. Tsuaksa opened his mouth and put it in his mouth, but due to the injuries, Tsukasa couldn't swallow it properly, Lyrule then put the food into her mouth and transferred it into Tsukasa mouth by inserting it into his mouth accidently kissing him leaving a trail of saliva. Both of them were blushing

"So I do that to eat right?"

"You're too kind, but I hope you don't mind if I took advantage of your generosity now?"

"Yes of course'

Lyrule did the same thing again but interrupted by another female entering the room Lyrule the swallowed the food so she wouldn't get caught

"Lyrule I heard one of the people we found unconscious is awake now..oh dear how awkward did I interrupt something?"

Tsukasa looked at that mysterious lady, she seem to have animal ears in her head and a tail she introduced herself as Winona

"I'm Tsukasa Mikogami, it seems my friends and I owe a great deal to you. We're very greatful when we get back home, we'll thank you properly"

"You sound so mature" Winona said "even though you appear to be my son's age?"

'You have a child who is my age? Amazing you look far too young to look like a mother"

"For a kid like you know how to flatter someone" she said as she wagged her tail

"That tail, is it real?"

"Of course, wanna touch?"

Tsukasa touched the tail. It was warm this person was indeed was half human "you never seen a puma before honest goodness they're all over in Freyaguard"

"The seven of you are wearing unusual clothing where you are from?' Lyrule asked

"Judging by the look on their face it looks like they are from Eashen"

'Never through that? Are you all from Eashen?" Lyrule asked

"I was born and raised in Japan"

"Japan? I've never heard such nation, all I can think of is Eashen, you guys are definitely from Eashen"

"Eashen?, do you have a world map or something?" Tsukasa asked

"Yes we do, do you want me to go get it"

"Yes please'

Xxxxxxxxxx

Winona come back with a world map. She opens up the map revealing that this is one continent showing a huge landmass and islands, but one particular in the east showed a Japan shaped nation called "Eashen" Tsukaska was indeed shocked

"No way" he said in his mind "this can't be" then he turned his head up "I would like to ask could you take me where you found us"

"Sure" Lyrule said

(Outside)

Lyrule explained to Tsukasa about how she and the village discovered the eight mysterious people while Winona gave Tsukasa support. While they arrived at the crash site, Tsukasa had his eyes widen

"No way..there's no way we could survive that are we in another dimension?"

Then a dragon made a flyby making Tsukasa more shocked while the two other ladies behind were amazed

"Wow you just don't see a dragon that big very often" Winon said

"Right about that. We should offer a prayer for our guests recovery" lyrule said

"It seems I was right it seems my friends and I crossed over...we've somehow moved through space-time to another dimension and we've landed in a world much different from our own"

Xxxxx

Belfast Kingdom, Royal Palace

Touya was sitting next to Yumina while the rest of his wives were back at home. Touya wanted to discuss with Tristwin Belfast about the Freyagard nation

"So you want to talk about Freyagard?"

Touya nodded

"Well from what I heard about it, the King over there is crazy, and I doubt it wants to make diplomatic relations with any of our nations. The king is a crazy power hungry Tyrant."

"What can we do?" Yumina asked

"We tried sending a diplomat once, but was deported back here and we can't go to war. They're very powerful and lastly we tried doing espionage but the spie were killed." Tristwin said "But I heard a few days ago, a mysterious dragon appeared out of nowhere. It landed in the mountains of Frayagard, so I want you and all of your wives to do some investigation"

"Sure thing, I would love to check it out"

"Thank you"

Touya returned home with Yumina. Touya's wives welcomed him home as he responded.

"What did his Majesty wanted?" Linze asked

"Well he heard that a mysterious dragon has appeared in Freyagard"

"Freyagard? Isn't that the nation that has a crazy king?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, but his majesty wanted us to go to Freyagard and check that dragon out" Touya said

"You mean we're gonna enter Freyagard?" Yae asked

"Indeed" Touya responded

"My father used to be a merchant and head over to Freyagard, but the Nesutchland Company ripped his business off therefore losing all of his money"

"Thats nuts' ' Touya said "but anyways this is gonna be a long ass drive so prepare for long distances. It'll probably takes us about 3 days to get there"

Everyone groaned

Xxxxx

(Night time Freyagard, Elm Village)

Everyone was back conscious. Winona and Lyrule planned a welcome celebration for their new friends by having a nice feast

"Lift your mugs, let's give a toast to our eight visitors for a full recovery...CHEERS"

Everyone lifted their mugs and said Cheers Everyone took a sip for the mugs,

"Wow this drink is refreshing" Soma said

"I'm surprised of this species, it's nothing we ever heard of" Masato said "then Tsukasa said something about crossing to other dimensions"

"Can I ask how are you going to adjust to our village, well are you adjusted to it yet?"

"We are" the doctor said "we've been here for a month and we're getting used to it right Aoi?"

As Aoi took a bite of her meat, she looked at Keine "yup"

"Except one who is trying to accept reality" Tsukasa said as everyone got their attention to Prince Akatsuki who believes this is just some nightmare. Then two kids and Soma went behind Akatsuki and scared him. Akatsuki got scared from it as the kids ran as Soma ran back inside to help Winona with something.

"So tell us what is this Byuma thing?" Shinobu asked

"Byuma are like animal like features in this village many places great strength, eight of you are known as human. No point ears or furs, and some are rare are known to have a power called magic"

'Wow cool they have magic here as well" Shinobu said

"Interesting that explains that a magical element took us here" Tsukasa said as he took a sip of his drink "but we should do some research on this world's magic.

"Agree" shinobu said

Winon comes back outside carrying steamed potatoes with Soma carrying something sauce that the villager consider it foreing.

"Oh man again" the kids complained

"I have a surprised little differnet today"

"Looks the same to me" Lyrule said

"Oh it's going to be different starting tonight. I made this myself" Soma said as he lift took a scoop of the sauce and put it on the potatoes.

"Whats that?" the kids asked

"Something that Soma made for us"

"Try it" Soma said

The kids took a bite of that sauce and the potato,

"Its really good"

"Much better than salt"

"And it makes it fun to eat."

Soma gave one to Lyrule as she took a bite "Wow this taste great its tart but mellow amazing"

"Mmhmm it took over our world as well. It's called Mayonnaise" Soma said as he turned his head to Lyrule.

Throughout the night, everyone ate the potatoes with mayonnaise, some had seconds because they just wanted the taste of Mayoneses. Meanwhile, Winona told a story about how eight heros from another world had saved the world that was controlled by the evil dragon. Even though Winona didn't have the details, that's all she knew. Then she was interrupted by her son

"Pfft stupid story, you excpect ot believe this crap, strangers another world?"

"Why are you so upset about this, this should be a happy moment"

"This should be obvious, we can't afford to feed eight useless mouths" Elk said as he gritted his teeth

"Elk that's enough, such petty worlds should never come out of an ell man's mouth"

Then he turned around and walked into another direction "Just saying if their wounds are healed, they should just leave'

"I'm sorry my son is so rude"

"I'm grateful what elm village has done

Xxxxxxxx

After dinner, Tsukasa called for an emergency meeting in their dorms. A candle was lit for light.

"Welcome I've called this meeting to discuss how we're going to handle the situation in this bizarre situation we currently find ourselves in. Alright there are just three things we need to address. First we need to gather intel about this world.

"Like what kind of country it is and what kind of laws they live by" Masato said

"And how their magic works" shinobu added

"Number two we need to find a way to get back to our world" Tsukasa said

"Only clues that the eight heros right?" Akatsuki asked

Ohoshi nodded

"I was hoping we can do research on what we're learning what the entire place is about"

"Sounds good" Soma said as Shinobu said "Mi MI"

Then Tsukasa put three fingers up to indicate number three. "The third thing is very critical and we're going to need to deal with it immediately. We need to rebuild this village finances"

"I'm all in that one" Keine said

"Agree we have to repay the debt of these people"

"Also we should recover this village farming if they want better good quality food"

"Good idea Soma, in fact we could create more farms for this village"

"Wonderful, maybe after that i can give them some recipes"

"Those are our goals. I hope you agree with me that they need our full attention" Tsukasa said

Everyone agreed

The next morning Ringo Ohoshi was able to modify all of their phones to stay in touch. Tsuaksa was impressed.

"Thank you ringo"

"Oh one other thing, I went back to the plane crash and took out the mini nuclear reactor i have constructed was unharmed

"We should have all the power we need for the foreseeable future" Tsuaksa said

Then Kumasa, Ringo's computer friend did analysis one the plane "There one other thing you should keep in mind, the crash site appears to have a large deposit of bauxite ore."

"Really amazing" Tsukasa siad

"I could use that to produce aluminum"

"Can you refine it?"

"Not only that I could rebuild the plane. The blueprints is all over my head"

"We don't have enough materials beisdes you only have a bare minimum of parts." Kumasa complained

"Guess were gonna have to ask for spare parts" Tsukasa ended

Then the sound of Winona voice can be heard when she said get out of here All eight of them checked out what was going on. They see these soldiers who came in horses had come to check on the villages.

Winona confronting them is trying to tell them to get out "You are wasting your time. This village doesn't have any booze or meat, besides your lord barely pays us"

"Be grateful I sheed Imperial Knight of Freyagard willing offer protection for a price from all of the bandits and monsters. All we ask is for hospitality" The Knight said as he is going to grasped Winona's breath until Tsukasa went in front of Winona

"As much your people offer us protection, we must ask you to leave"

"Listen to me punk, a insult to an imperial guard is an insult to the entire Freyagarde Empire as well as our Emperor to himself" he said as they draw their swords

"Show this fool what happens to insolet clowns"

Just as soon, Aoi, and Shinobu sliced all of them to the ground, The Imperial Knight was in shock.

"Do you wish to continue?" Tsuakasa asked

The soldier charged him while swinging, but Tsukasa kept doding, then he had a chance to knock him to the floor. Which it succeeded. Tsuaksa picked up the sword and pointed at him

"Your just a leech who should be exterminated if you value your life you get out of here you understand"

They all left out of fear, but not hesitate to tell the Emperor, but they had back up. Akatsuki confronted them using his illusion powers. Akatsuki appeared out of nowhere as he was flying in the sky

"My name is Pirnce Akatsuki, and I'm a magician who protects elm village"

"Is he floating up there?"

"Levitation is an art reserved for special Imperial mages"

"What the hell, why is a mag protecting a worthless village?'

:I owe a debt to this villagers and i found a way, by cutting of your heads the don't need to worry"

Then Akatsuki went headless making a floating head of himself scarying the living daylights out of them.

"My lips will be sealed please don't kill us" they begged

"Good smart decision, but if you break your promise you will never see another imperial day" Akatsuki said as he made his eyes glow making the knight frightened more.

Xxxxxx

Back at Elm Village, the eight regrouped outside of their dorms

"Good job Akatsuki, now as of now, we should get involved in work that suits our individual abilities."

"Right" everyone said

"Ok so now here is our challenge. I'm sure you have all your concerns for starters we don't know how to go back home. Stay strong. Remember the impossible, the unmanageable and the unthinkable are all challenge that we overcome countless times in the past and we have not only survived but prevailed"

Tsukasa then put his hand out "Remember all eight of us are high school prodigies and we have the advantage to overcome anything but we must balance it with wisdom and control. For now let's move forward nice and easy in fact if we are not careful, we might end up destroying this world"


	2. Chapter 2: Capitalism and Master Chef

Today it was time to get working. Masato went with Elch to make some money. Though they refused to do business with Neutscheland Trading Company due to their inexpensive prices, the two must come up with a plan to make money for themselves. They have decided to create their own company called Elm Trading Company.

(Outside of the Neutscheland Trading Company)

"So you're saying that we're going up our own trading company" Elch asked

"That's right, and I can assure you that I can make the Neustchland Company go on it's knees in a week" Masato said

"Don't we need a permit for that?"

"Don't worry I got that control"

Hours later, Masato finally got a permit for a trading company with the help from Shinobu having a talent for gathering intel

"I have a given talent for gathering intel, it was more than easy enough" Shinobut said

Elch got surprsied that Shinobuy came out of nowhere "Whaa when did you get here?'

"Nin nin" Shinobu responded

"If Neustcheland is the only one handling all the trade ina tow nas big as Dormundt, then there has to be some conspiracy behind the scenes...The may whoed a vast sum of money coming from Neutscheland so when i questioned him about that a little, I managed to get these as my answer"

He said as he showed him the permit

"Now i shall take my leave" Shinobu said as as jumped into the air"

Masato rolled up the permit and put it away. "Now let's start stocking up Elch"

"Stocking up? But we're here to sell these right/"

Then Masato flicked him "ow what was htat for?"

"You asked a stupid quesiton, this is a good oppurtunity to make money. I do owe your village for saving us after all. The President of Sanada Group is gonna give you a personal lecture on how to make money. Soon I will feast your eyes on a armful of coins.

"YOu think so, an armful of coins" said a child who is wearing tattered clothing with dirty skin I want to learn as well. I want to learn to make my own living. I'm tired of living under other people. Please teach Roo how to make money"

Masato responded "Sure for now on you are one of us"

"Are you serious about this" Elch asked

""Yeah...there is obvious reasons there is greed in her eyes. Adding people like her to your ranks can't hurt" Masato turned to the girl "I am Sanda Masoto, this is Elch, and your name is Roo right?"

"Yes I am roo"

"Ok roo I teach you how to make money"

"Thank you Teacher"

"Teacher, hehe Ok...Listen we are now the Elm trading Company. It's time to have fun to make money"

"Alright'

"But first, we'll need to get you looking the part"

Xxxxxxx

Roo was given some clothes to wear also she has been bathed to look nice and squeaky clean. Masato, accompanied by Elk and Roo, propositions some local men into doing their business at Masato's new Elm Trading Company by explaining to them that they'll make far more money there than at Neutscheland.

"Consignment Sale? I never heard of it what's that?" the locals asked

"The Elm Trading Company will be setting up shop in the central plaza tomorrow, and we'll let Fitze village sell your wares alongside ours.":

"You can do that?"

"We don't have a permit"

"We can" masato said "its;' not like it's prohibited, besides our Elm Trading Company has this permit" he said as he showed it to one of the locals.

The Locals were impressed

"It did cost us quite a bit to obtain this thing, So we'd be taking 20 percent yof your sales as a hosting fee"

The locals were confused on what he was talking about. It obvious Capitalism hasn't been invented yet, but Masato explained about how his system of market works for an example, if they took it to Neustchland company, They would buy it for 150 luc at best. If they sold it to Elm trading company, they would be selling at little less than 400 luc, then they would take 10 percent or 40 luc for themselves, and they would take hom 360 luc, therefore everyone is happy.

"Incredible"

"We'll be earning that much?"

Masato nodded "Go tell you friends about the Elm Trading Company"

The three locals nodded as they head off.

Xxxxxx

As the Elm Trading Company begins their finances. The remaining seven helped with the village by chopping wood, Ringo began producing aluminum in the cave she made at the crash site, Akatuski entertained children, Tsukasa helped Lyrule make more mayonese, and as for Soma, he is with Winona on how to do advanced farming and easy cooking techniques to show all chefs of Elm Village.

Soma began by unwrapping his usually white headband from his arm, then wrapping it into his head and putting on his white apron in style. Indeed Winona was impressed with his enthusiasm. He then took out his knife chopping down some potatoes and from the leftovers, and some pork that they recently bought from the market. He carefully in a fast pace chopped every single one of them. Indeed everyone surrounding him including Winona is impressed. After hours of preperation and cooking, it was finally done. In his plate was mashed potatoes and some of the cut pork.

"Oooh what is this dish?" Winona asked

"It's called….Bacon. Have a taste"

Winona took a bite of the bacon, as she took the bite, she taste the juiciness of the bacon as it passes her mouth.

"This Bacon is amazing. I need to have more'

Then everyone else took a bite of the Bacon and had the same reactions

"Thank you for eating," Soma said with passion. "Now i need to make more for Elm's Traiding Company"

"Mind if I help?" WInona asked

"No problem"

Xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Masato, Elch and Roo, the three were standing at the trading post some locals got the attraction due to their cheap prices. Masato smiled with confidence

"Welcome Welcome to the Elm Trading Company, the cheapest option here in Dormundt. Our prices may be cheap but the Quality is just as good"

The Locals looked around the Elm Trading Company and indeed they have alot of stuff "Oh! They have a lot of stuff"

"There's more than just NEutscheland huh?" A lady said

"We're getting lots of customers" Roo siad

"Our shop is closer to their daily sphere and cheaper than their usual shops. Now come on guys let's sell sell sell away"

Throughout the day, the Elm trading Company has succeeded selling a lot of their stuff and earning lots of coins.

"We earned a fair deal today" Roo said

Xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on the road with Touya and his nine wives, Yumina played cards with Linze and Elze. While Hilde was riding one of the carriage. Sakura was in another carriage with Lucia, but Sakura was just sitting in the corner acting all quiet. The Third carraige was carrying Leen, Yae, and Sushie also Touya.

"So we should arrive at Freyagard by tomorrow" Touya said

"Thank goodness, I really wanted to stay over to a motel or something. I hope they are like the Silver Moon Inn" Sushie said

"I'm pretty sure there is something like the Silver Moon Inn" Yae said

"I heard Freyagard is run by a ruthless emperor, but Duke Gustav is a demon" Yumina said

"Only god know" Touya said in his mind then he recived a text from god and he says…

"Yup Gustav is a demon"

Touya nodded

"So how long until we get to Freyagard?" Yae asked

"We'll be over there by tomorrow afternoon, for now on let's rest here and camp for the night"

Everyone agreed

Xxxxxxxx

The next few days, Nesutchland Trading Company has gone way down hill. Jaccoi was running low on money, but also was alarmed when the ELm Trading company bought all of his wares and workers. He now comes face to face to his victims

"Y-you people are?"

"That's right, these are the traveling merchants that you took advantage of" Masato said as he walked into the scene. "After you monopolized them, you fired them in order to cut labor costs. By forcing the villager to bring their goods into you, you made the bear the cost of tariffs. Some idiot who only sees the numbers in his ledger would do if they are the kind of cost-cutting. Since you let them go to waste, we've organized them all under our own company. We have signed a 3 year contract with these merchants, and now they will be earning more than they will.

Jaccoi tried to convince the merchants by lying about Masato, but they ain't falling for it. They told him that they don't trust them anymore bringin Jaccoi to his knees.

Masato then went up to him "Listen Jaccoi, what's most important to buisness isn't money, it's trust. As long you have trust you will earn money again. You just wasted all that trust and threw away..however it would be also going too far to crush you and Neutscheland right here"

Elch was shocked what Masato has said

"Elm or Neustcheland it doesn't matter. It's just not healthy for anyone business to monopolize the market. Let's negotiate the future of trade and economy, but be prepared, I might take advantage of you!"

"Yes sir" Jaccoi said nervously

Xxxxxx

The sun was starting to set, Masato, Roo, and Elch were at the ports counting their money, it was until these group of pirate slavers grabbed Roo desperatley calling Masato for his help.

"Sensei please help me" Roo tears began to tear up

"Roo shall I save you?"

Roo then bit the slaverts arm letting her go

"I want to be a good merchant then earn money to earn my parents back, but all the money i have left over afterward i will give you. I promise you, so teacher, please buy me right now"

Then Masato through a bag of gold coins to the slavery and was surpirsed to so that he bought Roo more than half of the original price

"Hey if you change you mind, you'r not getting a refund" The Slavers said as they run off

"No worries we have a contract. Roo your courage and willpower you displayed is a thousand more times more valuable that i just spent"

Roo then began crying out of happiness and ran to Masato "Thank you Sensei"

"Sorry Elch for spending without asking"

"It's ok you already earned us so much that no one will mind what you spent" Elch said "I never knew that it could feel this good"

Xxxxx

It was a huge victory for the Elm Company dominating the market system. Back at the village, RIngo was able to proudce mass amount of shovels, but not just ordinary shovels

"Shovels made of aluminum alloy"

"I was hoping it would help the villager for better farming and constructing" ringo said

"It's perfect thanks" Tsukasa said "Light, sturdy shovels will make farm work and construction much easier than it ever was before."

"It was only possible because Masato-san got me lots of the resources I requested" Ringo said with happiness

"No one compares to him when it comes to earning money"

"Yes it's a really big help"

Xxxxxx

In the Elm village, Soma was showing off his cooking moves to the vilagers. They were awwing over his moves as they also gave them samples to try. According to Shinobu, the world has four different type of spirits, Earth, Air, Fire, and Water, but people can use magic are sacrce in Freyagard, but the rest of the world are common.

Tsukasa went up to Soma and asked him "hey Soma what are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Oh thanks to Msasato earning so much money, we're going to celebrate by making burgers" he said

"Wonderful, that's perfect. The Villagers will definitely enjoy that meal."

"What are you guys working on?" Soma asked

"We're making a new bath for the Elm Village"

"Wonderful, I could really use one right now" he said as he watched Aoi picking up some rocks and Kumausa doing some welding on the pipes.

"Hey grab a shovel, and help us dig" Tsukasa said

"Sure thing" Soma said

Soma began helping diggin up the hole. The hole was at least 2 feet deep. The bath was doen before sunset. Soma took a bath first since he's the chef. After taking a bath, he got the beef that Masato bought. Tsukasa helped make some dough for the buns and made ketchup, and mustard. They also had lettuce to come with it, and cheese to finish it.

Night time has fallen, every villager has come to eat a new dinner dish called Cheeseburgers. As usual there are the usual condiments including Mayonnaise. Roo put huge amounts of Mayonnaise in her burger making the bun slip right off.

Winon took a bit of her burger "WHOAAA, this burger is delicious. I have never ate like this. How is your meal elch?"

"It's delicious, like you said I never tasted anything like it."

All the Village's people enjoyed the burger, it was until soldiers and a noble knight named Inzaghi arrived at the Elm's village. They suspected that this village was treason against the empire for using Golden coin.

"You are all suspected of treason of using the golden coins. Only nobles can be allowed to use the golden coins. All traitors will be put to death, soldiers, tie them up and put them in the building"

They tied almost everyone except for Akatsuki, Tsukasa, Keine, Aoi, Ringo, and Soma. As the soldiers lit up the building, they left there to rot, but saved by Prince Akatsuki.

"Wait...where's Lyruel?"

"I think they took her, and the ones who attakced this village called them selves the Guarding Knights"

"We don't have time to waste, everyone lets rescue Lyrule" Elch said

The eight Japanese teens stood looked at Elch, but Tsukasa interrupted

"Wait a minute let's not rash to anything, we're up against a lord, so what you're proposing is to declare war on a country. Even if you rescued her, you'll eventually be crushed, and when he dose, he'll slaughter you all."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" ELch asked in frustration

"Ill negotiate a deal with him. At the moment, the Lord wants Lyrule at his values. It looks like we'll just have to sacrifice her in order to drop the charge of treason. I can come up with a good negotiation and be successful."

"Bastard, how could you come up something so messed up" Elch said in anger

"YOU THINK I'M JOKING ABOUT SOMETHING MESSED UP!" Tsukasa answered back

Elch was about to punch him, then he stopped

"In that case, it's the best way to settle things smoothly. It probably what Lyrule wants'"

"YOu're probably right about Lyle Rule" Winona siad "even if sacrificing her brings peace back to our village, we no longer be ourselves. We'll just be aniamls doing whatever it takes to survive, just like the nobles say"

"Don't you think your survival comes first and foremost?" Tsukasa countered

"No matter how disadvantageous it is to us, helping and supporting makes up humans, so we're going to in order to repaint our survival. Tsukasa pelase hlep us. I know we can rescue Lyrule, so please, help us" winona begged

Tsukasa turned around to the fire "Once it begins, mounds of corpses will pile up. You'll face suffering you could've avoided if you continued yo live as the nobles livestock. Will you face that in order to protect your human dignity?" Tsukasa asked

No one answered

"Very well, if you're willing to go that far, then we will help you with your war. As eight of us are representatives of a Democratic-Republic nation. We will help you with your war and your revolution."

The Villagers were in relief to hear that, Tsukasa turned to his companions, Ringo, Keine, Aoi, Masato, Soma, and Akatsuki as they all nodded in agreement.

"Oh don't forget to warn them about the changes" Soma added

"Right I was just about to get to that" Tsukasa said "Everyone as we will be aiding you, we'll be forced to take this seriously if we're putting our lives on the line. We will be advancing this world's civilization by 600 years. Your politics, economics, values and everything will change, in other words, we'll be destroying the world as you know it, so you have to be absolutely sure" Tsukasa said as he put his hand in front

"I am sure" Elch said

"Me too" Winona said

"Yeah let's destroy the old world and enter a new world era" A Villager said as they all cheered. Everyone is dismissed to gather weapons. While Ringo was able to create advanced melee weapons and shields that no crossbows will be able to damage. Elch was given an iron arrow and bow to become a sniper.

The Elm Army villagers marched into the Castle where they will meet their first wave of enemies.


	3. Chapter 3: The Eight Light Faith

The night was quiet in the Marquis Castle. Lyrule was kidnapped in the wishes of the Marquis. Inzaghi said to her "if you fulfill to be the Marquis whore, I will not touch that village again"

"The other's safe?"

"An uneducated commoner like you knows that a wise decision is here"

Later she was brought up to Marquis Findolf room where he carelesses touches her everywhere, indeed a bastard pervert. He grabbed her breast to feel the gentleness, even though she did this to keep everyone safe from harm

"My lord…."

"What?"

"Please love me to the fullest extent of your desire' she puckered her lips

"AHH good good"

While the MArquis also puckered his lips, as he got closer, the two got pushed in between them leaving Lyrule unconscious, and the Marquis having some scratches.

Xxxxxxx

The Elm Villagers became the rebels. They rushed over to the castle. Kumasua activated a rocket canon to opne a breach into the walls. Meanwhile rebels were hiding in the forest, Elch was miles away from the castle to do sniping. Tsukasa was also the commander in chief.

"Everyone's in position over here" he said through his communication device talking to Elch.

Ringo was back at the Village taking care of computers, and Kumasa to follow orders.

"I'm counting on your Ringo" Tsuakasa said

"Thank you. Electricity transmission systems, all clear, main inverter connected. Environment variable analyzed. Adjusting firing angle. Locked on. Rail Cannon activated"

As everyone waits for at the right moment, Ringo pressed the enter button on her keyboard

"FIRE"

Kuamsa fired a missile at the wall making a breach for the rebels to enter. Causing a reaction all over the castle. The rebels charged into the castle, Knights formed into position. Crossbow squad aimed at the rebels and fired, but no effect due to the shield that the rebels were carrying. The Villagesr, Masato, Soma were carrying swords and shields that the knights were not able to understand why they have been deflected

"Iron Shields?" Inzahgi asked "It can't be, A shield big enough to protect the whole body would be to heavy to use"

"Pretty cool huh, Our genius inventor ohoshi ringo didn't just manufacture any shields, she combined the aluminum we extracted from bauxite, with magnesium and seven other metals to create." Masato said

"The super Alloy that advanced our world civilization through several eras with it's destructively low production cost, and unparalleled strength despite its mass, we call it Duralumin. According to this world's standard, it's a god-mode cheat" Soma said with satisfaction. "Go ahead bring all the weapons you have,

They continue to charge, but the crossbow knights were getting out of these iron arrows from a distance that they don't know, it was until Inzaghi was able to catch one of the arrows, and was overwhelmed that this arrow was iron and being shot off at an amazing distance.

Two hundred other knights were brought into the battlefield, but half were cut off by Aoi's amazing sword skill, alongside Winona's fighting skill. Inside, Shinobu led Tsukasa to the inside of the castle. Thanks to Shinobu's skill, she was able to find all passages to the castle and the castle structure.

"I figured we might need to turn to force, so I did some research beforehand. Once you turned that corner, you'll be at Findolf's room" she said, but stopped Tsukasa at the moment that an invisible blade took wall damage.

A mage came down the steps looking disappointed "I can't believe you're made this far, but you won't get farther once you face me. I am Gale Stafford, the imperial mage rebels will die and your heads will be present to the lord."

Back at the battlefield, prince akatsuki made his appearance at a good time. He made his usual laugh entrace

"Hahaha fear me tremble befor eme, you al lstand before a great mage"

He looked down but horrified to see dead bodies, but he said to himself, he must pull it off, he magically appeared balls as he thew it into the ground. It exploded multiple colors of smoke.

"Accept these gifts Knights of Findolf"

"What the hell is this" The Soldiers asked

"How do you like the taste of my mandragora poison bombs, created with my secret arts"

"POISONED! "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE"

All soldiers ran off in cowardly preventing themselves from being poisoned.

Back inside, Shinbou faced off the Imperial Mage, but the mage kept missing due to Shinobu's overwhelming skill of speed.

"How are you telling me you can see my invisible blade?"

"Don't need to, your attacks are exposing me with your wand it's only an extension of the lines you draw with your wand."

"How do you know that?"

"Seeing through such a simple trick. Easy for me as a worlds' trop journalist and a kunoichi" as he was distracted, she went behind him and tazed his eyes making him permanently blind and falling to the ground.

Then Inghazi came inside finding the leader and Shinobu standing, but Shinobut allowed Tsukasa to go on ahead and rescue Lyrule. Whil she faces Inghazi. Tsukasa nodded as he rushed up the stairs heading towards the Marquis room where he sees Lyrule tied up in tshaped form. As he got closer, the Marquis shot Tsuaksa in the chest area. Little did the Marquis know he faked his injuries to lure him out. Tsukasa stood up

"Wha, how are you still standing"

Tsukasa took the bullet out of his suit

"I'm wearing a bullet proof vest' he then took out a 9mm pistol shooting his knife off his hand

"Where did a commoner like you can possesion such weapons"

"This is not just an ordinary weapons, this fire six more shots, this means I can kill you 6 more times staring with your legs then your arms and maybe…."

"Hold on you want this woman right? You can take her back, also money, so put that away"

"I will not fall for that option. After so much violence you caused, the Freyjagard empire won't let us off, even if you do. The goal of a people's revolution is to create a nation where all men are created equal, and anyone can become the leader of that nation. We will build a nation taht 's of the people, by the people, for the people. Where everyone has a chance to express their belief and share a collective responsibility.

The Marquis laughed with his ideology, thinking it was just balony. "What such nonsense, the Emperor would kill you"

"Then I guess I will kill him first. We are here to change the world and resolve, because that's why politics exist"

Tsukasa took aim and fired at the Marquis head, and fell to the ground "relax it's just a rubber bullet.

Tsukasa untied Lyrule and sit her up "Lyurle you Ok?...Lyurle?"

Lyrule opened her eyes, but it was different her eyes showed blue and white, and her voice was different

"Thank goodness...I made it in time. There's not much time left. This world is being consumed by evil dragons. My eight heroes please saved the world"

"Hey are you the one who summoned us here?" Tsukasa asked but no response as Lyrule went back to normal

"Tsuaksa?"

"Lyrule!"

"Hey what are you doing here? What happened"

"We're here to rescue you. Everyone from village has'

"Everyone?"

"Yup we stormed the lord's castle and occupied the castle."

Lyrule began crying "I'm the worst. You've all just done something terrible, but I'm happy."

"You are thinking things correctly. From this moment, we'll have a mountain of things to do and consider. Let's not think about it, for now on we're just glad your safe" Tsuakasa said as he embraced her.

Tsukasa and Lyrule went outside everyone was cheering for them "this is the sound of equality and freedom being born into this world" Tsukasa said. Our first goal is to gain international attention as an independent country, but to do that, we need a god.

xxxxxxx

The next morning, Touya and his nine wives woke up through the sunlight. They had breakfast, and started to head out.

"So how long will it take us to get to Freyagard?" yumina asked

"We'll reach there by the afternoon. As everyone got onto the carriage, they passed by a few of othe carriage, a sign that they are close, until one pass byer, stop on thier tracks. "Excuse are you heading over to Findolf?"

"Yeah that's our destination" Yumina said

"Well letting you know, Findolf is no longer control by nobles anymore"

"No longer controlled?" Luica asked "What do you mean?"

"A rebel uprising has been made because they wanted to rescue their friend from her kidnapping"

"That sounds understandable" Hilde said

"Yeah, but now who runs Findolf?" Touya asked

"Well they call themselves the 8 light faith"

"The Eight light faith?" Elze asked

"Oh yeah, they are such amazing people, in fact I don't think their people, but angles form heaven"

"Angels from heaving?" Touya asked

"Yeah they proved to perform miracles and such. You people should check them out" he said as he walked away.

"Eight lift fatih..what do you think Sakura?" Touya asked

Sakura just shrugged.

"Ok to Findolf we go" Touya said as the carriage accelerated.

Xxxxxxxx

A truck arrives downtown. The citizens were curious about what was going on and how it was moving without any horses. The side of the truck opened up revealing Keine and Aoi in some playboy bunny outfit, people were amazed to see what was going on. Ringo was wearing as well, but was too shy.

Kumasas began talking "Ladies and Gentlemen"

Akatsuki appeared throgh the smoke "I am God" Akatsuki was flying in mid air showing his powers.

"Let me show you"

Akatsuki pulled out his wand and made a structure disappear, people were astonished and amazed seeing it come back. They were all convinced that Akatsuki is a god. He then made many mayonese appear in front of them.

"Now here's a gift from God Akatsuki" Masato said. Roo demonstrated the mayonaise was the real deal by having a taste "Mayonnaise is the best thing in the world"

"Now everyone, have faith in God Akatsuki" Keine said

"Those who follow him shall find salvation and mayonnaise" Aoi said

Everyone cheers as they pull their Mayonnaise into the sky. In reality, it was Winona, Soma, and Lyrule were making the Mayonnaise in another building while hearing a muffled sound of the audience cheering. Akatsuki showed more tricks to the townspeople still being impressed with his powers

"Haha now worship your god" Akatsuki said

Tsukasa and Masato were behind the truck talking about how are they gonna established a nation "Declaring ourselves a nation wouldn't be enough to win over the people'

"The magic show will help"

"Yup A religion will be easy though. Portraying ourselves as god and his messengers will enable a smooth transfer of power. We will call ourselves, the Eight Light Faith."

"Where's Shinobu?" Masato asked

"We sent her to get information on Buchwald"

"Ah I see"

Xxxxxxxx

By the afternoon, Touya and his nine wives arrived at the city of Findolf. THey park their carriages into the streets as they got off

"Now let's find this Eight light faith" Touya said

"Wait we need to find a place to stay, first we are new to this town" Hildegrad said

"Yeah, and I want to explore this new city, I bet they have something that this nation has that the others don't" Linze said

'Agree" Yumina said

"Alright guys you go on ahead, but I'm gonna find this Eight Light Faith. We'll meet back here in one hour"

AS everyone splits, Touya looked around the place. As he reached the marketplace, he saw something that he thought he'll never see again. He saw a big truck, the ones that drive on the highway or the streets.

"Wait a minute? A truck" Touya runs to investigate it. Behind the truck was two teens who looked Japanese. One head a suit and tie and different colored eyes like Yumina and one was also wearing a suit but his eyes were normal. One had silver hair and one had black hair. He also saw a little girl who looked part human. Tsukasa and Masato turned around while Roo was just too busy eating Mayonnaise.

"Who are you?" Touya asked

"The Eight Light Faith why?"

'no your not….you guys came from Japan right?"

Masato and Tsukasa realized that no one in this world knows about Japan, so the logically explanation is that This boy wearing a fur coat must be from Japan as well.

'Are you from Japan as well?" Tsukasa asked

"Y…..yeah" 

"Listen we'll explain later, we are achieving a goal here"

"What is it?"

"We're going to established a nation of equality and liberty"

"You mean a republic nation?" Touya asked

"Yes and would you mind to come to our meeting tonight" he asked

Touya nodded '

"Alright come alone"

Touya nodded as he was given an address to the location as he walked away

Xxxxx

"Wow this place looks so different than the ones in Brunhild and Belfast" Elze said

"Indeed' Linze said

Then the twins noticed a crowd in one particular trading port. The twins rushed to the crowd struggling to get in to see what they were selling.

"Excuse us, can someone tell us what are they selling?" asked LInze

"They have mayonnaise. They have a whole supply of them" a local siad

"Mayonnaise?" Elze asked

"Indeed, it tasted really good. It's good on potatoes especially" As Linze and Elize were struggling to get in, Then someone tapped the shoulders from behind. The twins turned around to see a red-haired boy with spikes on it. He was wearing a darkshit that has his name on it. It was on hiragana, said Yukihara.

"Excuse ladies, would you like to try the mayonnaise I have some on me right now" he asked

"Yeah please!" linze said

Soma gave samples of stick crackers to the twins. The twins dipped their crackers into the mayoneses and took a bite

"My goodness, this taste good" Elize said

Linze nodded "how much"

"About 10 elch coins"

The ladies handed their 10 elch coins each to Soma "I can't wait to share it with everyone" Elze said

"Thank you for doing business with me" he said

xxxxxxx

(Night Time, Eight Light Faith Headquarters)

While Shinobu is still away in reconnaissance, Tsukasa, Masato, Ringo, Soma, Keine, Aoi, and Akatsuki were sitting down.

"Tsukasa who are we waiting for?"

"A friend of mine who I invited"

Masato nodded

Touya arrived at the Headquarters alone he knocked on the door as tsukasa said "Come in"

Touya entered the room as everyone watched "Welcome please take a seat….would you like water?" he asked

"Yes please"

Soma got up and poured water into Touya's glass

"Everyone this is Touya Mochizuka, and he's also from Japan" Tsuaksa said as everyone gasped except for Masato

"He's from Japan?" Akatsuki asked

"But I thought we're the only ones who came from Japan"

Aoi then got up on her seat "Boy are you sure you're not from Japan and not the Eashen Empire?"

"N..n..no i am from japan. I was born and Raised in Tokyo"

"Well that proves it" Aoi said

"The important thing is, are you willing to come back to Japan with us" Tsukasa asked

"No, I'm happy here. I'm living in my own nation with my nine wives"

"I see, this world practices Polygamy" Tsukasa said "but anyways we are here to create a nation to end this nations nobility and monarchy. Like I said, I will create a nation that people can coexist together, equality, and nation of the people by the people for the people.

"What are you gonna call this nation?" Touya asked

"Originally it's going to be called the Elm Republic, but I will call it "The United Republic of Nations, and our goal is to gain recognition from other nations."

"Maybe I can help out, I can call out to the Kingdom of Belfast, Kingdom of Zephyrus, and the Kingdom of Mismade to recognize

your independence" Touya proclaimed

'That's perfect, the only problem is that, are they willing to accept your nations ideology" Tsukasa siad

"Oh trust me, they are nice people and they are willing to understand" Touya said

"Well I trust you Touya" Tsukasa said "oh by the way, I saw your smartphone, you want Ringo to make some edits so you can contact us if needed?"

'Oh sure" he said as he gave his phone ot Ringo

"Thank you I'll make sure it gets done as soon as possible" Ringo siad

"Thanks" Touya siad

"Now If you would excuse me I'm gonna start negotiations with the mayor" Tsuaksa said as he head his way out to the door.

Xxxxxxxxx

Tsukasa disguised himself as a maid having no choice to dress like one but his suit under it. He knocked on the door as he was let in. The mayor was shocked to recognize him.

"You, your one of the angels from the eight light faith"

"Indeed"

"What do you want?"

"To explain ourselves. Look were not here to cause chaos or control, we are simply here to cooperate with you guys….we heard you were leaving, but i suggest a deal"

"What do you want?"

The next morning they arrived at the same truck but this time the seven of them are in the side while the Mayor is at the podium announcing.

"People of Dortmund as mayor of the city I would like to announce that the Eight light faith would be governing the city of Findolf"

The citizens were cheering in happiness and chanting "eight light faith". Even the guards were glad that they are now in charge

"Thank goodness" said a guard

"I know right I heard that were gonna get paid twice than the Marquis gave us"

(Flashback)

"Evening Touya" Yumina said

Evening ladies" Touya said

"Where have you been?" Elze aakes

"I was talking to the Eight Light Faith"

"Really? What did they want?"

"Well they want to create a nation and be recognized as an independent nation. I was hoping the King of Regulus, Mismade, and Belfast would recognize as a nation and possibly...wait are are you guys eating?"

"We're eating mayonnaise why?" Lucia said as she took a bite of the cracker stick with the mayonnaise

"This is the best thing I ever ate" hilde said

The girls constantly couldn't stop eating it "Touya give it a try'

Touya took a cracker stick and took a bit of the mayonnaise "Touya instantly recognized the taste taht this is some Japanese Mayonnaise

"How is it?" Yumina asked

"It's good" he nodded

'This is definitely Mayoneses from my world" Touya got an idea 'Maybe if the URN can managed to become an independent nation, then maybe the mayonnaise will become an economic boon for the three nations"

"So what were you saying?" Lucia asked

"Oh I was wondering if your naiton, Belfest and Mismede is willing to recognized a new nation that the Eight Light Faith they will be creating"

"A new nation where?" Yumina asked

"In Freyagard, they are planning to overthrow the emperor and start a new nation"

"What do they call it?" yumina asked

"I Think it's called The United Republic of Nations"

"A repubilc?" Elze asked

"United Republic?" Yae said

"I don't know the details but i think they'll announce more details about it"

"Well I can't just let my father know about this republic yet, until they actually give more details" Yumina said

"Same here' Lucia said

Xxxxxxxxx

Tsukasa arrived at a bar to hire some general, and he knows who is one of the best one, his name is Zest do Bernard.

'I'm Mikogami Tsukasa"

"I see you, the angel.

"You would be the Silver Knight, Zest Do Bernard correct?"

'Yes I was but I'm quitting'

"Why?"

"Choosing your own job is a part of this democracy you're propagating right?, so forget about me. I'm sure you'll find someone better" he said as he got up and walked out. The next day he finds him in his house playing with his daughter and cutting wood.

'Good day Angel, what do you need?'

"I hadn't discussed the details and key issues yet. We would like you to be the leaders of our Knights."

"Like i said, I'm done being a knight"

"We would still like to ask it of you. We would still like to ask it of you. I'm more certain than ever after yesterday. I believe we need a man like you "

Bernard scratched his head "listen angel," Then was interrupted by his daughter who jumped onto him. Her name is Airi.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"I thought you were going out

Then Bernard turned to Tsukasa. 'She's my precious treasure left to me left by my wife who died of an epidemic."

"Airi, papa is talking to this man ok, go back playing" Bernard said as he put her down

"Ok papa"

After some talks, Tsukasa was able to bring Bernard to serve them. Bernard got hired, they will soon form the first branch of the United Armed Forces, and its first branch will be "Army of the United Forces"

Inghazi was back with the Duke Gustav explaining to him what happened. Gustav was not satisfied, instead he sliced his head.

Xxxxxx

Touya arrives at the eight light faith headquarters using Gate. As Touya enters, Tsukasa was expecting him

"So what did they say" Tsukasa asked Touya

'They wish for negotiations. One of my wives is Yumina, and Lucia."

"Ok Bring them here" Tsuaksa said

"GATE" Touya said as the portal opens. Yumina and Lucia enters the room seeing seven people sitting down looking at them.

"Welcome Princess Yumina and Princess Lucia, please have a seat" Tsuaksa said as the two princesses sat down.

"You must be Tsukasa the rebel leader right?" Yumina asked

"Yes we are the Eight Light Faith"

"Touya told us about you guys, so you guys wanted to be recognized as a nation right?" yumina asked

"Yes, If we can get any other nation to recognize us as a nation, but not just yet it's more like a we will be conquering the Freyagard Empire."

"What kind of nation are you planning" Yumina asked

"We are making a nation where everyone are created equal, and the leader can be elected by it's people" Tsukasa said

"A nation chosen by it's people?" Lucia asked

Tsukasa nodded

"What kind of government is that?" Yumina asked

"We call it a Republic. Our nation will be called The United Republic of Nations. Once we become a nation, we would like to establish relations with your two nations"

"Do you do royal weddings?"

"No just a treaty and possible trade"

"What trade are your proposing?"

"I was thinking the deposit of Mayonnaise, and other resources we can acquire from the deeps of the underground" Ringo said

Touya nodded

"Hmm that's sound a nice deal, but I would like to buy some Mayonese for my father" yumina said

"Sure, our Master Chef will create one of the best mayo.'

"How much is it?"

"10 Secs"

Yumina gave Tsukasa 10 coins as he took it "Thank you for your purchase" he said as Yumina smiled "I hope we will progress to become allies" Lucia and yuima said


	4. Chapter 4: Technology Introduction

United Republic of Nations information

The United Republic of Nations is a nation that will take over the whole Freyagard Empire. It neighbors the Kingdom of Belfast, Regulus Empire, and the Kingdom of Elfrau. Right now it only Governs the region of Findolf by the Eight light faith.

(World Alliance HQ)

In a private room, Touya, King Jamukah, and King Tristwin were discussing what is going on in Freyagard. Touya mentioned a new nation is being developed in the process. Of course the eight light faith was spreaded like wildfire all over the world.

"So Touya these eight light faiths are creating a nation? THey seem to be resisting the Freyagard Empire, which is a good thing since we tried to get them to join the World Alliance, but they're nothing but brutal tyrants, so what nation are they called?" Tristwin asked

"Well according to tehir leader, which his name is Tsukasa Mikogami, he said that they are creating a nation called the United Republic of Nations"

"United Republic? What kind of nation is that?"

"Well I believe it's a nation where humans, demi humans, or any kind of race could co-exist together and live in harmony"

"A nation where we can co-exist?" Jamukha asked

"Yes" he said

"This is something new, are they interested in joining the World Alliance?" Tristwin asked

"Yes, but not right now. They want right is recognition from other nations like Belfest and Mismede" Touya said

"What kind of nation can they offer for the World Alliance?"

"Well according to their skill, the Eight Light Faith have some advanced technology, that I can't even create. They have firearms that are much more advanced, and powerful than the ones I created"

"Advanced weapons?" Tristwin asked

"Also learned that they can make farms that can withstand all four seasons"

"Farms that can withstand all four seasons?" Jamukha asked

"They even have legit knowledge of healthcare, and why some of your mage doctors can't simply heal"

"Interesting" Jamkha said "These Eight Light Faiths might be useful...Ok as King of Mismede, I will hereby announce that the Kingdom of Misemede recognizes the United Republic of Nations as a nation.

"Same as well" tristwin said

"Then it's settled then" Touya said "As the leader of the World Alliance, I hereby declare a new resolution that the United Republic of Nations to join the World Alliance"

Xxxxxxx

It was early in the morning. Soma was at the Elm Village outside. He climbed up a tree just to stay in shape, then something stopped him. He rested onto a branch. Took out a pen and his notebook.

"If we're going to build a nation, might as well have a motto, an Allegiance, and a national anthem. I highly doubt any nation has national anthems in this world" He then began writing down some words through his notebook.

Xxxxx

Tsukasa walked out of the cabin. It was another beautiful day, but everyone else is still asleep, but he can see that Soma was sitting in a tree. He walked up to him to greet him "Good morning Soma" he said

"Morning Tsukasa"

"What are you doing?"

"If we're going to have a nation, might as well create a national anthem, a pledge, and a motto"

"Good Idea" he said

"Say where is Shinobu?" Soma asked

"Reconnaissance" Tsukasa said "she went with Elch to another region of the nation"

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Shinobu and Elch went to a new region of the Empire. They arrived in a town called Cocono city. Originally it was a village. A family offered the two shelter and food, but something wasn't right about this village, it was quiet, and everyone was staring at them for some odd reason. Shinbou knew what something was up to. As they were given something to eat and drink, Shinobu looked closely at their eyes. A woman with a child both had yellow eyes, meaning these people were starving. Then they were given a room to sleep to get rid of the sober. As they were going to rest, the little girl said to them

"Get out. Get out while you can" she whispered

Elch just stared at her then her mother called her. The little girl went outside the room. As they close the door, Shinobu wakes up not really feeling sober, but Elch has. She then puts her mouth into his as his Sober went away.

"Whoa how did you do that?" Elch asked

"That's not important, the important thing is have you noticed something odd about this village?'

"Kinda, like we're being watch"

"No I know why, follow me"

The two snuck down to the basement and closed the door behind. They head down the stairs, and shined the lights.

"This," Shinobu said. The two saw what utterly terrified them. They saw bodies of people, flesh and blood dripping from the hanging. ELch was about to barf

"Did I?"

"No it was regular animal meat"

"Thank goodness"

Then suddenly a loud horn can be heard from outside, a Knight said to line up for weekly inspection run by a silver Knight named Jean de LeBlanc. IN the future she will be an ally of the eight prodigies. After inspection they all passed, but except for the same mother and child that were suppoed to be taken care of by Elch and Shinobu.

"There is dirt on your daughter's blouse" the male knight said as the mother and child gasped.

"As you must know your attied must always be free of dirty and damaged maintenance. Anyways, who lives in these standards must face consequences." the silver knight said

The knight grabbed the girl and pinned her to the ground and began whipping her, but them saved by Shinobu

"Good day people" she said

"Who are you?"

"Keep whipping her she will die. Appreciate it if you knocked it off" she said as she bounced her Shireken

The Silver Knight noticed her shape weapon "You are you from Eashen?" she asked as the male knights draw their swords

"I guess you revealed yourself to rescue this young girl am I right?"

"Correct but care to make a deal instead?" If you let this girl go, I will let you capture me instead without any fights"

The silver knight thought about for a minute then she decided "Deal, everyone take that girl"

"Done," she said as she dropped her weapons.

Before the plan engaged, Elch was given her smartphone to tell Tsukasa that she let herself get captured to save a little girl.

Xxxxxxxxx

Tsukasa was in the mayors office waiting for Touya to show up with his Gate spell. A while back, Touya told him about the World Alliance, and told him it's similar to the United Nations back on earth. He's been told that a group of representatives of all over the nation will be there to pass a resolution to put the United Republic into reservation of the World Allaince.

Tsukasa then saw the gate portal glow like light. On the other side he can see another room. Touya revealed himself telling Tsukasa

"Hey you ready" he asked

"Yes" he said

Tsukasa entered the portal. Upon arriving, he can see all world representatives to the World Alliance. Tsukasa walked towards the judge.

"State your name"

"Tsukasa Mikogami of the United Republic of Nations"

"So as I heard you want to join the World Alliance?"

"Yes Sir" he said

"I also heard you have something that all of us including Touya might have something that will interest the world"

"Yes sir"

"Explain"

"I was thinking, this world is far from the development of technology or industrialization. I am proposing on the increase of technology in this world. I can offer all of our knowledge of technology in trade for joining the World Alliance and entering a trade agreement."

"Interesting proposal" The judge said

The Representatives were whispering to each other on how this kid can offer some good technology.

"Mr. Tsukasa would you explain this technologies for us also how can this industrialization benefit for the world"

"Well to start, I would like to say we're going to advance World Technology at least 500 years of technology."

Tsukasa explains the basics of steam engines and how steam can power up much more powerful than fire or water. He also explains that steam engines can create more things and this can create jobs, and told that using horse carriage will no longer be a thing in the world. Also we have knowledge on how to make farms better during hot seasons to the oldest seasons.

Shock marked the faces of the Representatives "How do you know this?"

Tsukasa then held up a paper, then he gave it to the judge. The drawing showed a picture of a farm with a mirrored glass built on a metal frame.

"This is what we call a biosphere; it is a totally enclosed and isolated environment with all factors, weather, temperature, light, air, and even the soil and water being maintained artificially through mechanics. Using these, you can set up farms that can be maintained with perfect conditions for the crops and livestock that are being raised there. You could raise spring crops in the coldest of winter, and always have perfect harvest conditions, meaning that the seasons and weather will never hinder your farmers again."

"Impressive" the Judge said "Everyone do you know what this means, this means we can have food all year long meaning these people have something to be useful with"

They whispered again but it was in a more positive way. "Also is it possible that you could demonstrate us this steam engine" a representative from Belfast asked

"I would like, but that would have to be another time since there are so many things you can do with Steam engines, but one of this biggest accomplishments is a big structure that one can't fit in here, you have to do it outside, so I am proposing a date. I'm thinking 2 weeks from now, I would like to demonstrate it. WIth Touya's gate I can send you where our meeting is"

"All in favor?" the judge asked

Everyone raised their hands "Very well. I hereby announced that the World Alliance will recognize the Unted Republic of Nations as a nation, but will be put on preserved until further notice" The judge then slammed his gavel to the podium.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Shinobu after being captured, she was being tied with her hands in the air and hanging. Although she was stripped naked, she was almost naked only shwoing her bra and panties. Surprisingly, the Silver Knight released her.

"I just wanna say thank you for saving that little girl. It would've been a pain to see her beat up" Jean de LeBlanc said "I am here because I'm concerened of the people's future. I noticed that they are getting hungry and not enough food. So if you really are from Eashen Empire, then will you help us began a rebellion and overthrow the Freyagard Emperor?"

"More like start a revolutuion" she said

"Revolution?"

"Oh it's a lot better than a rebellion" Shinobu smirked.

Xxxxxxxx

2 weeks has passed, Shinobu returned back to Findolf with Jean de LeBlanc. Jean de LeBlanc met with the Eight Light Faith and their goals; but today was the day that the Eight Light Faith would demonstrate the technologies it would like to demonstrate and how it will change their world. Touya opened the portal to Findolf. Each representative from the World Alliance except for the fact that the King of Belfast and the King of Mismede has actually arrived to see this moment. Standing in front of them was from Tsukasa, Keine, and Shinobu. Touya has arrived as well with his nine wives. Jean de Blanc was also watching.

"Greetings your Majesty" Tsukasa greeted the two kings

"Greetings Sir Tsukasa hows your day been?"

"It's been good, so are you guys ready for th demonstrate?"

"Yes i am. I am so eager to see these new inventions" Tristwin said

"Ok hello everyone. My name is Tsukasa Mikogami, and these are my eight prodigies, today as I promise that I will show you what we have created to improve this world"

Touya rolled his eyes as he knows the real truth behind this

"Ok everyone follow me to the place where everything is set"

Everyone followed Tsukasa and the rest. They eventually led them to an area. What King Jahmaku described as a building that he never seen before. He didn't seem to find any candles hanging. The build was grey colored, it shaped like a huge metal box with more square coming out, but he can also see glass cube shaped figures. Tsukasa explained it and it was called a factory.

Everyone went inside the factory giving them a tour of the place then they given them the fun stuff. The inventions.

"So the first invention I like to introduce is the Steam Engine railroad." Tsukasa said

He showed them a quarter sized railroad steam train. He demonstrated it by asking Souma to go onto the train and starting up the train. He then began driving it. Of course everyone went in awe except for Touya.

"Amazing this contraction can move without hourses, but what are the power source?" Elze asked

"Good question miss, well the power source is, coal"

Everyone was shocked to hear that "COAL!"

"Indeed, if any of your nation has the largest coal deposit, then you're in luck. If you managed to have one of these babies, you can drive this all over your nation, and you don't need to walk 10,000 miles ever again."

"Amazing" Jahkumah said "But Tsuaksa, how can this create jobs?"

"Well the train can create jobs by hiring people to drive the train. Also this can carry people, storage supplies, learn to operate, people can serve food to the customers, and many more"'

"Interesting"

"Of course this isn't the size you'll be getting, it is a much bigger one. Probably the size of an elephant or larger, but we're now moving on. On the other hand what they have is called the automobile.

The Automobile was demonstrated. Thanks to Ringo's intelligence, she knows how to create them. To require they need oil, but luckily they had an alternate solution. Although they did manage to find oil themselves, they want to try to make it more cleaner. Therefore, they created the first solar powered cars. THen Keine the doctor began demonstrating on how the automobile works. Tsukasa goes into detail on how to use them. He also warns them about the hazards of driving. This stunned the World Alliance. A horseless carriage can be powered up by the sun. Then Tsukasa showed the rest of the technology that they wanted to trade off. THis includes the introduction of the Production Line.

"Amazing" Yae said "Such devices can be created. This production line would be great for making things real faster. You think Touya could get us that?" She asked Sakura, but Sakura just shrugged in silence.

The next thing that really surprised everyone was the farming. Tsukasa takes them back to Elm Village to show the first biosphere planted in the Eight Light Prodigies controlled areas. Everyone went inside the biosphere and saw how the environment changed and how warm it is. Everything inside is green and some fruits and vegetables are actually growing really good. What amazed them is that this biosphere could protect all types of plants throughout the coldest seasons. Therefore, one of the Kings asked to construct a biosphere.

"Mr. Tsukasa I would like to construct one in my nation. I truly care about my commoners. I wish for a healthy life for them therefore I would create a national biosphere for everyone to use. Name your price"

"Ok but we'll get that right after the tour is done" he said

"Understand" he said

Xxxxx

The tour was done, although it was done, everyone still wanted to look around the inventions that the eight light faith is here to offer. Of course it's not free, they have to buy it unless the World Alliance is going to pay for everything. Then all of a sudden the Tsukasa smartphone went off. This includes Touya's phone

"EMERGENCY...EMERGENCY. I AM SENDING ALL EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION SOUND SIGNAL. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

This broadcast also sounded from the eight light faith including Touya's phone. While some people are listening to Touya's phone, some listened to Tsukasa phone.

"ALTITUDE IS 6000 FEET DISTANCE IS 200 KILOMETERS FLYING OBJECT IS RAPIDLY FLYING TOWARDS DORTMUND

"Ringo we are also receive the same emergency what is heading towards us"

"We can't identify it yet"

Then she was interrupted

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, BUT IT'S COMING FROM THE GUSTAV REGION"

"Wait a minute this thing is heading over to dortmund" Ringo panicked

Everyone at the World Alliance gasped as such an attack was made by the Empire. 

"I need to get back for a national emergency" Tsukasa said

"I'll take you back there" Touysa rushed towards him

The World Alliance was not put on high alert in case an attack from the Empire is imminent. While that Ringo activated the Anti air missiles. The missiles came out from the ground as it fired a rocket towards the object, but the rocket failed due to being protected by some type of magic. Ringo then started to do more research, it was heading towards a populated area, now they must protect by firing a missile to head it to another location. The only place safe is the ocean. So many missiles were fired towards that object, but that last missile evaded, and landed onto the city.


End file.
